1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a driving method of the same, and more particularly, to an LCD having an improved gate signal application and an improved gate signal application method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been a desire for a lightweight and thin display apparatus. Such desire has caused CRTs (cathode ray tube) to be replaced with flat display apparatuses like an LCD.
Typically an LCD display apparatus is comprised of two substrates and a liquid crystal layer having a dielectric anisotropy disposed therebetween. The LCD applies an electric field to the liquid crystal layer and controls the intensity of the electric field, thereby displaying an image, wherein the transmittance of light passing through the substrate is adjusted according to the intensity of the electric field.
Generally, the conventional LCD has a color filter layer composed of three primary colors i.e. red (R), green (G) and blue (B), and controls the transmittance of light passing through the color filter layer, thereby displaying a required color.
Such an LCD needs pixels corresponding to each R, G and B regions. Therefore, the LCD needs three times more pixels than when it displays a black and white image. Accordingly, the liquid crystal panel of the LCD has to be fabricated with precision so that a high resolution image can be displayed.
Further, fabricating the additional color filter layer on the substrate is intricate, and the transmittance of light for the color filter layer needs to be improved.
Due to the above problems, there has been created an LCD using a FSC (field sequential color) method. The FSC method lights independent R, G and B light sources sequentially and periodically, and transmits a color signal corresponding to each pixel with a synchronization with the lighting period, thereby producing a full color image.
In this FSC method, the three light sources are sequentially lighted to form one frame. Therefore, the FSC method needs to have a frequency three times higher than the conventional driving method. With the FSC method, the term frequency means how many times the frames are refreshed in one second. As the display apparatuses become large, the number of gate lines increases, yet a gate on time decreases. The gate on time represents how long gate on voltage is applied to one gate line. Therefore, the gate on time is the reciprocal of the product of the frequency and the number of the gate lines. As the gate on time decreases, a data signal is not sufficiently applied to the pixel. This causes a charging rate within the pixel electrode to be decreased and quality of the display apparatus to be deteriorated.